


Juliet Was Flirting Back

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Fluff, Language, M/M, One Shot, Punk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Shakespeare Quotations, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Roman is a shy theatre nerdVirgil is the motorcycle-riding bad boythe teacher assigns them a Shakespeare scene and says to pick partnersRoman didn't expect Virgil to come to him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 196





	Juliet Was Flirting Back

**Author's Note:**

> once is understandable  
> twice is forgivable  
> but referencing Shakespeare in _three_ of my fics?  
> that's a pattern  
> the truth is I'm a sucker for Shakespeare when it comes to his comedies  
> anyway enjoy this thing that i wrote and edited in a total of two and a half hours   
> (i swear i am working on the next chapter od the sanders sides superhero au, guys, I'm sorry its not done yet)

Roman wasn’t usually called on in English class and tried to keep his head down but it was the Shakespeare unit and he had made a terrible mistake.

“Alright so I’m sure one or two of you are familiar with this content can anyone tell me what meter Shakespeare writes in?” His teacher asked.

Roman knew of course but didn’t say anything, the last thing he needed was to say something weird or dumb or risk stumbling over his words in front of everyone. Certainly not in front of Virgil Timor.

But it was too late the teacher caught Roman’s eye and saw that he knew, “Yes, Roman?”

Roman froze as several people looked at him, including Virgil, he cleared his throat and said, “Iambic pentameter?” Roman said suddenly less sure of his answer.

“Exactly!” He said cheerfully, before moving on with the lesson.

Roman had hoped beyond hope that that would be the end of it.

He was hopelessly wrong.

They soon moved on over the next week to Romeo and Juliet and for most of it, the teacher allowed them to read separately. That is, of course, until act one, scene four.

“Alright now while reading this you likely didn’t notice the sonnet that Shakespeare hid in the dialog starting from Romeo saying ‘ _if I profane_ ’ and ending where he says ‘ _while my prayer’s effect I take_ ’. Now I want you all to hear this text spoken aloud as it should be by two people and then I want you to comb through the meaning.” 

He chuckled at the class’ groans, “I am not a cruel man so I won’t make anyone you read in front of the whole class. Pair off and each of you takes one of the parts. Read through it and analyze it’s meaning.”

Roman huffed, he hated group work. 

Everyone started shuffling around finding their friends to work with them. Roman was looking forward to about thirty seconds from now when everyone else would have paired off leaving Roman to say “oh no it looks as if I have to work alone”.

But then his mistake came to bite him in the ass.

“Hey,” A voice said in front of his desk. Roman looked up slowly, his eyes taking in the black clothes, the leather jacket and landing on the face of none other than Virgil.

“Hi,” Roman said weakly. Of course, his crush walks up to him now of all times. 

“So I’m not sure how well I understanding this Shakespeare stuff but you know it, don’t you?”

Roman couldn’t lie, “Yeah this is my favorite play.”

“Great would you mind running these with me? I just really want to understand what they’re saying,” Virgil said with that self-deprecating smirk that made Roman’s heart flutter.

“Sure,” Roman said without thinking.

“Alright, mind if I take Romeo?”

“Go ahead,” Roman agreed as Virgil pull a chair over and sat across from him.

Virgil cleared his throat and sat up, reaching out a hand slightly as if to touch Roman’s arm, and spoke, “ _If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._” 

He drew his hand back. Roman felt his face flush at the way Virgil kept glancing up from the text.

He shook off his embarrassment and responded, “ _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss._”

Virgil smirked, “ _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_ ”

Roman suddenly got the feeling that Virgil did understand the text fine, he channeled his admonishment into the words, “ _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._ ”

Virgil leaned his head on his hand on the desk and dropped the hand holding the book, making it clear just how well he knew the words, “ _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._”

Roman laughed and shook his head, “ _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake._ ”

Virgil leaned forward, closer to Roman and murmured the final words, “ _Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take._ ”

Roman felt the flush return as Virgil’s eyes flicked down to his lips and up again.

Virgil cleared his throat sitting up, “Huh I understood it this time,” He commented blandly.

“You don’t say,” Roman said with a smile.

“Yeah guess I just needed to read it with the right person this whole time,” Virgil added casually.

Roman’s mouth felt dry, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came.

“Thanks, Ro,” Virgil said standing up, tapping the desk twice. He gave Roman one last lopsided smirk before returning to his seat.

Roman sat there gaping after him.

After a few minutes the teacher called the class back to order, “So what did you pick up from the text this time?”

Virgil raised his hand, which was something that never happened _ever_. The bad boy with the motorcycle and the piercings who participated as much as an empty desk did was _raising his hand to answer the question_.

“Yes?” The teacher called on him seeming equally baffled.

Virgil shrugged, “Romeo must really wanna kiss her.”

The teacher laughed, “Well yes he does but what makes you say that?”

“Well I mean you don’t just come up with all that shit for someone who you don’t really wanna be with.”

“Language, Virgil,” The teacher warned.

“Sorry, I guess I just mean… it sounds like he was really just looking for an excuse to keep talking to her, she should really give him a chance.”

“A fair observation. Anyone else?”

Roman’s hand shot up in the air before he could stop himself.

The teacher’s eyes widened and he looked around as if to say to the other students “do you see this too?”

“Yes, Roman?”

“Well, I was just gonna say that Juliet _is_ giving him a chance. Read her responses, she’s flirting back,” He looked to Virgil who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Then Virgil broke into a grin.

The teacher nodded, “Exactly right, now I would like to discuss the use of the couplet in lines thirty-four and…” 

Roman didn’t hear another word the teacher said all class. All he knew was that when the bell rang Virgil was waiting for him outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> idek what happened here, I never write prinxiety lmao


End file.
